Campos de Fresas
by seddieA98
Summary: T por lenguaje. Adaptación del libro Campos de Fresas: Sam Puckett se dirigía a un intercambio en Londres durante un mes. Antes de entrar en el avión, se tomó una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza... pensando que eso era lo que le había vendido aquel tipo. Entró en coma. Freddie, su novio, emprenderá una búsqueda contrarreloj de una pastilla como las que tomó, así la salvaría.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una adaptación del libro Campos de Fresas, pero no es igual. Es T por el lenguaje a veces. Es una historia triste, SEDDIE.**

**OOC (Out Of Caracter)**

**Los números que aparecen de vez en cuando muestran el tiempo que ha pasado. Los pensamientos de Sam se interpretan en_ letra cursiva_.**

* * *

«_Nada es real,_

_no hay nada por lo que preocuparse._

_Campos de fresas para siempre_»

Strawberry Fields Forever

John Lennon

* * *

**6 horas, 39 minutos**

Abrió los ojos cuando el primer zumbido del teléfono aún no había muerto y lo primero que encontró fueron unos dígitos verdes de su radio-reloj en la oscuridad de la noche.

Por ello supo que la llamada no podía ser buena.

Ninguna llamada telefónica lo es en la madrugada.

Alargó el brazo en el preciso momento en que sobrevenía el silencio entre el primer y el segundo zumbido, y tropezó con el vaso de agua depositado en la mesita de noche. Lo derribó. Aferró el teléfono mientras se incorporaba para hablar.

- ¿Si?

Escuchó una voz neutra, opaca. Una voz desconocida.

- ¿La señora Puckett?

- Soy yo

- Verá, señora - la voz, de mujer, se tomó una especie de respiro. O más bien fue como si se dispusiera a tomar carrerilla - le llamo desde el hospital Clínico. Me temo que ha sucedido algo delicado y necesitamos...

- ¿Es mi hija? - preguntó ella automáticamente

- Sí, señora Puckett. Nos la han traído en bastante mal estado y... bueno, aún es pronto para decir nada, ¿entiende? Sería necesario que se pasara por aquí cuanto antes.

- Pero... ¿está bien? - la tensión le hizo atropellarse y no podía hablar con claridad - Quiero decir...

- Su hija se ha tomado algún tipo de sustancia peligrosa antes de embarcar a un avión con destino a Londres. No sabemos qué sustancia ha sido. La han traído unos amigos y estamos haciendo lo posible por ella. Es cuanto puedo decirle.

- Voy inmediatamente

- Hospital Clínico, entre por urgencias

- Gracias... sí, claro, gracias...

* * *

**6 horas, 50 minutos**

Carly, Freddie y Spencer no se movían desde hacía ya unos minutos. Era como si no se atrevieran. Solo de vez en cuando los ojos de alguno de ellos se dirigían hacia la puerta, por la que había desaparecido el último de los médicos, o buscaban el apoyo de los demás.

- ¿Por qué a mi no me ha pasado nada? - Carly había formulado la pregunta una docena de veces, pero nunca obtuvo una respuesta.

- Yo también estoy bien - dijo Spencer

- Dejadlo, ¿vale? - pidió Freddie

Fue Freddie el primero en reaccionar, y lo hizo para sentarse al lado de Sam. La rodeó con el brazo y la atrajo suavemente hacia sí. Después la besó en la frente. Carly se dejó arrastrar y fue casi inevitable abrazar a Freddie. Ambos necesitaban un abrazo ahora. Spencer seguía sin moverse.

- Deberíamos llamar a Melanie

Se produjo un silencia expectante ante lo que había dicho Spencer.

Nadie se movió.

- La llamaré yo - terminó diciendo Carly.

Freddie suspiró y se dejó llevar por la situación:

- ¡Joder! - dijo antes de sentarse de golpe en una de las sillas

* * *

**7 horas, 2 minutos**

La despertó el timbre del teléfono.

Se levantó. En quien primero pensó fue en Sam, Carly, Freddie y Spencer. Su madre no podía ser. Solo llamaba los domingos y nunca a estas horas de la noche. ¿Para qué? Así que solo podían ser ellos.

La llamada se cortó antes de que pudiera salir de la cama para contestar.

El teléfono no volvía a sonar, así que se apartó de él para ir al cuarto de baño y lavarse la cara. La llamada se repitió cuando se echaba agua en la cara por segunda vez. ¿Por qué no compraría un maldito inalámbrico? Cogió la talla y se secó y se dirigía hacia el teléfono, contestó sabiendo que eran sus amigos.

- Sección de Voluntarios Estudiosos y Futuros Empresarios - anunció - ¿Qué clase de zángano y parásito nocturno osa?

Nadie le rió la broma al otro lado del teléfono.

- Melanie - escuchó la voz de Carly

Una voz nada alegre

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Oye, antes de que esto vuelva a cortarse de nuevo... Estamos en... bueno... Es que...

- ¡Díselo ya! - se escuchó claramente la voz de Spencer por el hilo telefónico

- En el aeropuerto, un tipo nos dijo que tenía pastillas contra el dolor de cabeza. Nos mintió, más tarde nos dimos cuenta de que eran drogas. Sam se tomó una sin saberlo, y le ha sentado mal.

- ¿Una...? - se despejó de golpe - ¡Mierda! ¿Qué clase de pastilla?

La pausa fue muy breve

- Los médicos nos dijeron que podía ser extasis

Fue un mazazo. Una conmoción.

Sam... Estaba en medio de una pesadilla. Su hermana...

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Dónde estáis?

- Deberías venir, Melanie - continuó Carly - Estamos en el Hospital Clínico

- Salgo ahora mismo - fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar

* * *

**7 horas, 19 minutos**

Melanie entró en la sala, seguida de su madre. La mirada de las recién llegadas afectaron en la de sus amigos. Carly se puso en pie. Spencer y Freddie no. La cara de Melanie era una máscara inexpresiva. La expresión de la señora Puckett dejaba al descubierto muchos más sentimientos: ira, rabia, frustación, dolor.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Nada, estábamos...

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - la señora Puckett repitió la pregunta con mayor dureza

- Tomamos pastillas y a ella le han sentado mal - tuvo el valor de decir

- ¿Qué clase de pastillas?

- Bueno, la verdad no estamos seguros...

- ¡Mierda! ¿Estáis locos o qué?

La madre de Sam rompió a llorar desconsoladamente. Melanie también se puso a llorar y abrazó a su madre, buscando una gota de consuelo.

- Señora... - se atrevió a decir Freddie, igualmente llorando - no fue culpa nuestra, en el aeropuerto había un tipo vendiendo pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.

Hizo una pausa

- Pero era mentira, descubrimos que eran drogas cuando nos lo dijo el médico. Yo... yo...

No puedo seguir hablando, la presión era demasiada.

- ¿Cómo... está?

- Está en coma - dijo Freddie, primero despacio, para agregar después con mayor desesperación, con los puños apretados - ¡Está en coma! ¿sabéis? ¡Sam está en coma!

* * *

**8 horas, 3 minutos**

Melanie vio como su madre salía de la habitación en la que acababan de instalar a Sam, reclamada por los médicos que la atendían, y se quedó sola con ella.

Entonces casi le dio miedo mirarla.

Y era aterrador.

Empezó a llorar.

Sam podía morir, esa era la realidad. O permanecer en aquel estado el resto de su vida, y también era la misma realidad. Un coma era como la muerte, aunque con una posibilidad de despertar, en unas horas o en unos días. Una posibilidad. Ni siquiera sabía si su hermana era consciente de algo, de su estado, de su simple presencia allí.

Le cogió una mano, instintivamente.

- Sam... - susurró

* * *

**8 horas, 6, minutos**

_No llores, Melanie._

_No llores, por favor._

_Ayúdame._

_Os necesito fuertes, a todos, así que no llores._

_Puedo verte, ¿sabes, Melanie? No sé cómo, porque sé que tengo los ojos cerrados, pero puedo verte. Sé que estás ahí, a mi lado, y que llevas tu blusa amarilla y los vaqueros nuevos, ¿verdad?_

_¿Lo ves?_

_Y sin embargo, aquí dentro está tan oscuro..._

_Es una extraña sensación, hermana. Aquí no tengo miedo, tengo paz. No siento dolor, ojalá no estuviese tan oscuro. Quiero abrir los ojos, veros a todos. Pero no puedo._

_Puedo dar un paso y olvidarme de todo para siempre._

_Un simple paso._

_Pero no puedo moverme._

_Melanie, Melanie ¿y los demás?_

_¿Están bien?_

_¿y Freddie?_

_Oh, Dios, daría mi último aliento por tenerlo aquí, a mi lado, y sentir su mano como siento la tuya, hermana._

_Tu mano._

_Freddie._

_Me siento tan sola..._

* * *

**8 horas, 39 minutos**

En el despacho del doctor James, Carly y Freddie se sentaron en unas sillas. El médico ocupó la butaca detrás de su mesa, y los observó.

Había una vida en juego.

- Ahora que vuestra amiga, por lo menos, está estabilizada, es hora de que tengamos una conversación

- Ya le dijimos todo...

- Oídme, ¿queréis ayudarla o no?

- Sí - contestó Freddie rápidamente

Carly asintió con la cabeza

- ¿Quién más tomó de esas pastillas?

- Yo - volvió a hablar Freddie

El doctor James miró a Carly.

- Todos tomasteis, ¿cierto? - preguntó

- Si

- ¿Éxtasis?

- Si

- ¿Cómo sabéis que era éxtasis?

- Nos lo dijeron los médicos cuando le explicamos la reacciones de Sam ante la pastilla. Dijeron que era lo más probable... - dijo Carly

- ¿Soléis tomarlo a menudo?

- No - dijeron al unísono los dos - no sabíamos que eran drogas, nos las vendió un tipo en el aeropuerto diciendo que eran para el dolor de cabeza

- ¿Tenéis aquí alguna pastilla de esas?

- No

Suspiró con fuerza. Hubiera sido demasiada suerte. Con una pastilla al menos sabría qué llevaba Sam en el cuerpo. Un análisis de sangre no bastaba. Había que analizar el producto.

- A nosotros no nos hizo nada - manifestó Freddie - ¿Por qué sí a ella? ¡Esto no es justo!

- ¿Eres su novio?

Freddie asintió secándose las lágrimas de la cara.

- Se pondrá bien, ¿verdad, doctor? - preguntó Carly levantándose de la silla con la cabeza baja.

Pero él no tenía ninguna respuesta para ella. Ni siquiera un mínimo de optimismo en el que basarse.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? Yo solo adapté la historia y la cambié. ¿Preparados para los próximos capítulos? Si os ha gustado, dejen reviews.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Campos de Fresas. Es T por el lenguaje y temas relacionados con las drogas. **

**Les repito las indicaciones por si las olvidaron:**

**Los números que aparecen de vez en cuando indican el tiempo que ha pasado. Los pensamientos de Sam se interpretan en ****_letra cursiva_****.**

* * *

**8 horas, 50 minutos**

Al salir del despacho del doctor James se quedaron unos segundos sin saber qué hacer o adónde ir. Luego, de común acuerdo aunque sin decir palabra alguna, se dirigieron a la entrada de la sala donde habían esperado noticias de Sam.

No sabían a ciencia cierta por qué seguían allí, pero ni siquiera se les pasó por la cabeza marcharse. Era como si ya formaran parte del hospital, o del destino de su amiga.

Entonces fue cuando vieron a Gibby, venía corriendo. Freddie lo había llamado unos minutos antes, pero ahora él estaba inseguro, con miedo, al no saber como reaccionaría. Nada más llegó, fue a abrazar a su amigo.

- ¿Qué... ha pasado? - preguntó alarmado

- Está en coma - dijo llorando

- ¿Qué? - Gibby estaba pálido

- Está en coma... - repitió Carly

La idea penetró muy despacio en su mente

- ¿Qué dicen los médicos?

- Hay que esperar. Las siguientes cuarenta y ocho horas son decisivas - logró decir Freddie

- ¿Qué mierdas habéis tomado? - alzó la voz de pronto

- Fue un accidente... solo un accidente - dijo Freddie, y rompió a llorar de nuevo

Gibby abrazó a su amigo instintivamente. Al separarse, Freddie se dirigió al interior de la sala donde estaba Sam. Gibby quiso entrar con él, pero Carly lo detuvo agarrándolo de un brazo, haciendo que la mirara, y negó con la cabeza.

* * *

**9 horas, 1 minuto**

_¿Freddie?_

_¡Oh! Dios... ¿Eres tú, Freddie?_

_¿Estoy soñando? No, no es un sueño. Eres tú._

_Reconozco tu voz, y huelo tu perfume... y también puedo verte, junto a la ventana._

_No sabría cuando sería posible verte, pero me alegra tanto tenerte aquí a mi lado._

_Aunque lamento mi aspecto._

_Estoy horrible, ¿verdad?_

_Lo último que te dije no iba en serio, ¿sabes? Nunca me iría a Londres para alejarme de ti. ¡Qué estúpida fui! ¿Me crees verdad? Claro. Estás aquí. De lo contrario no habrías venido._

_Te quiero._

_No quiero perderte, Freddie._

_No quiero perderme yo._

_Cógeme de la mano._

_Vamos, cógeme de la mano._

_Así..._

_Gracias._

_Ahora ya no me importa ni el silencio ni la oscuridad._

_Ahora..._

* * *

**9 horas, 12 minutos**

- ¿Sois los que estábais con Sam Puckett?

Lo miraron los dos, sorprendidos. Era como si hubiera aparecido allí de improviso, materializándose ante su presencia.

- Si - reconoció Carly

- Inspector Thompson - se presentó el hombre - Richard Thompson

- ¿Policía? - se extrañó Freddie

- ¿Qué creéis? - hizo un gesto explícito - Se trata de un delito, ¿no os parece?

Carly estaba pálida.

- Nosotros no hemos hecho nada - se defendió

- ¿Quién os dio esa pastilla?

Los dos se miraron, acobardados, indecisos. El policía no les dejó reaccionar.

- Oídme: cuanto antes me lo contéis, antes podré hacer algo. Puede que os vendieran cualquier cosa, ¿entendéis?. Es más, si conseguimos una pastillas igual a la que se tomó ella, es probable que la ayudemos a recuperarse.

- No lo conocíamos - dijo Carly

- ¿Qué aspecto tenía?

- Pues... - empezó a hablar Freddie - eran un hombre blanco, de unos treinta años, puede que menos. Me pareció ordinal, vulgar, pero hablaba con cierto carisma. Tenía el pelo negro y corto, era un poco bajo.

- ¿Algún nombre?

- No... - dijeron los dos bajando la cabeza

- ¿Cómo eran las pastillas?

- Blancas, redondas, igual a una Aspirina pero un poco más pequeñas.

- Tenían una media luna grabada - recordó Carly

- ¿Una media luna? - dijo el hombre con cara de fastidio

- Si

Chasqueó la lengua con mal contenida furia

- ¿Qué pasa? - quiso saber Freddie

- Nada que os importe - se apartó de ellos pensativo antes de agregar - ¿Dónde fue?

- En el aeropuerto

- Tomad mi teléfono, a cualquier cosa me llamáis, ¿de acuerdo?

No esperó su respuesta y se alejó de ellos caminando con el paso muy vivo.

* * *

**10 horas**

El doctor James alzó la vista del análisis.

- No es éxtasis... - dijo casi en un susurro - sino eva.

* * *

**10 horas, 2 minutos**

Carly y Freddie aún estaban en la sala, sentados al lado de Sam. Él tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, Carly también, pero mucho menos.

- Freddie - dijo Carly captando su atención - no deberías estar aquí tanto rato, esto te está afectando demasiado, yo me quedaré con ella, es mi mejor amiga. Se que la quieres, pero no deberías torturarte a ti mismo de esta manera.

Freddie le dirigió una sonrisa

- Gracias Carly - dijo cogiendo su chaqueta - si ocurre algo llámame

- Lo haré

Dicho esto, Freddie se dirigió a su casa. Era muy tarde, seguro que su madre estaría enfadada.

* * *

**10 horas, 15 minutos**

Abrió la puerta con sigilo, por si tenía suerte y ella estaba durmiendo o por lo menos no le oía llegar, pero comprendió que ese no era su día de suerte.

Su madre apareció en el pasillo, con bata, con su habitual cara de preocupación. Miró el reloj. Las 5:47 de la mañana.

- ¡Vaya horas, Freddie! - fue lo primero que dijo

Lo siguiente que hizo fue acercarse a él, para comprobar su estado.

- Estoy bien mamá. No he bebido ni nada.

Su madre se dirigió una mirada, como si no le creyera.

- ¡Seguro que has estado con Sam toda la noche! La muy zo...

- Ni se te ocurra insultarla - dijo Freddie interrumpiéndola, tapándole la boca con la mano y mirándola seriamente a los ojos. En el momento en que escuchó el nombre de Sam, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Definitivamente, su madre no sabía nada de lo que le había pasado.

Tampoco quería contárselo.

Solo quería dormir sin tener a su madre detrás haciéndole miles de preguntas. Se dirigió a su habitación y entró en su cama. Pero no podía dormir.

Tal vez si conseguía una pastilla de esas...

Ya sabía su próximo paso, tenía que encontrar al hombre que se las vendió, sin ayuda de la policía: solo harían las cosas más difíciles. Tal vez sería la única forma de salvarla.

* * *

**10 horas, 42 minutos**

Poli se detuvo ante un bar nocturno. Cruzó la calzada y entró en el local. Fue directamente a la barra, a penas había gente allí a esa hora.

- ¿Qué será? - le preguntó un camarero

- Un cortado, por favor

- En seguida llega

En ese momento entró un hombre en el local y se dirigió a donde estaba Poli sentado.

- ¡Poli! ¡Poli! - dijo el hombre

- Que raro verte por aquí a estas horas William - dijo él bromeando mientras sorbía del cortado que le acababa de traer el camarero.

- No estoy de broma

La expresión de Poli se tornó a una de preocupación. Su amigo nunca estaba tan serio, así que algo malo debía de estar ocurriendo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Una chica está en el hospital - dijo haciendo una pausa - por una de tus pastillas...

- ¿Qué? - dijo levantándose del taburete - pero si eran inofensivas... ¡Joder, me dijiste que era material de primera!

- Vale, vale, tranquilízate

- ¿Qué me tranquilice? Ya tengo antecedentes por tráfico de drogas, esa clase de marrones no me gustan. Si muere habrá problemas; y aunque no muera puede que los haya igualmente - Poli respiró intentando calmarse - ¿Sabes el nombre de esa chica? - consiguió decir más calmado

- Sam Puckett, una chica de unos 18 años y con el pelo rubio, ¿te suena?

- Mmmm... creo que si - dijo intentando recordar - ¿Cómo te has enterado?

- Tengo contactos - dijo William sentándose - no tardarán en ir a por ti

- Ya lo sé

Poli dejó el dinero del café en el mostrador y salió por la puerta, sin despedirse.

* * *

**11 horas, 2 minutos**

Freddie se levantó mareado de la cama. Tenía hambre, pero decidió que no era el momento de desayunar. Se dirigió a su ordenador, el que les había vendido esas pastillas era un camello **(N/A: Persona que vende drogas) **y por lo tanto debía de tener algún antecedente.

Era un experto en hackear programas, pero los informes de la policía sería mucho más complicado. Su madre le llamaba de vez en cuando, pero él no hacía caso.

Después de un par de horas, consiguió acceder y buscó al hombre que había visto.

Bingo.

Imprimió su foto y datos, y lo leyó en voz alta, pero en un susurro para que nadie le oyera:

- Poli García, 29 años.

Sin esperar ni un segundo más, se dirigió al hospital para ver cómo estaba Sam y para despedirse de Carly antes de salir a buscar al culpable de toda esa pesadilla.

* * *

**Que intriga... ¿verdad? xD **

**Dejen reviews si les gustó**

**Hasta pronto...**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up? Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo de Campos de Fresas. Os recuerdo que los pensamientos de Sam mientras está en coma se representan en ****_letra cursiva_****. Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura y aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

**Campos de Fresas: Capítulo 3**

* * *

**11 horas, 20 minutos**

Freddie estaba de camino al hospital mojado, estaba lloviendo y él no había cogido paraguas, pero ni siquiera le importaba. Solo pensaba en Sam, en cómo hacer que todo volviese a la normalidad. Las palabras revoloteaban en su mente como moscas inquietas: «si pudiéramos conseguir una pastilla como las que se tomó ella».

No, no quería dar con Poli para romperle la cara.

Quería dar con él para intentar ayudar a salvar a Sam.

Tenía que conseguir una de aquellas pastillas.

Así de simple.

Llegó al hospital todavía mojado y se sentó en la un banco, esperando a que le dejasen entrar, y hundió la cabeza entre las manos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Jugar a policías y ladrones? Y, sin embargo, esa era su única opción.

Un doctor apareció por la puerta y le dijo que podía pasar. Dentro de la sala se encontró a Carly, que no se había movido de aquel lugar, pero casi ni la echó cuenta, no tenía tiempo que perder y tan solo había vuelto para comprobar el estado de Sam, le dio un beso en la frente.

Apartó las sombras de su mente y continuó su búsqueda, cada minuto contaba, y ya sabía su próximo paso. Solo habría una persona podía y querría ayudarle a encontrar al camello **(N/A: Persona que vende drogas)**.

* * *

**11 horas, 26 minutos**

Sam se disparó.

Fue tan fulminante que por un momento creyó que iba a volver a la vida. Pero inmediatamente, Carly se dio cuenta de la anormalidad en la siguiente fracción de segundo. Todo el cuerpo de Sam convulsionó, y su cuerpo fue preso de la tensión.

- ¡Enfermera! ¡Enfermera!

La primera entró inmediatamente. Otras dos corrían ya hacia la habitación.

- ¡Rápido!

- ¡Sujetadla!

* * *

**11 horas, 28 minutos**

_Estoy al final de un camino y al comienzo de otro._

_Puedo escoger._

_Retroceder, para empezar de nuevo, por el primer camino, o puedo seguir, para ver qué hay en este.._

_Escucho a todos los médicos, los veo desesperarse, gritar unos a otros dándose órdenes, manipular los aparatos. No quiero que sufran por mi, pero sé que están sufriendo. Mamá, Carly, Freddie..._

_No me rendiré._

_Esperad... ¡Esperad! ¿Quién ha dicho que me estáis perdiendo?_

_Quiero volver._

_Quiero seguir con vosotros, mientras decido cuál ha de ser mi próximo movimiento._

_Esperad..._

_He vuelto, estoy aquí, ¿notáis mi pulso?_

_Esperad..._

* * *

**11 horas, 29 minutos**

Freddie se sentía cansado y abatido, en primer lugar por las pocas e incómodas horas que había logrado dormir durante la noche. Iba caminando por la calle buscando una cabina telefónica. No podía llamar desde su casa, y que la llamada quedase registrada. Divisó una al final de la calle, comprobó que tenía cambio, e introdujo la moneda en la ranura.

- ¡Jennifer! Tengo que hablar contigo urgentemente

- Hola Freddie, si gracias, yo estoy bien ¿y tú?

- No tengo tiempo para bromas, Jennifer

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Sam está en coma

- ¿Qué? Pero... ¿cómo?

- Necesito tu ayuda, busco a un vendedor de drogas llamado Poli García, lo conoces ¿verdad?

- Poli García... sí, lo conozco ¿él es el responsable?

- Si, y necesito encontrarlo. Conseguir una pastilla ayudará a Sam, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?

- De vez en cuando va a los aeropuertos cuando no consigue venderlas en las discotecas, diciéndoles que son pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, y así se deshace de la mercancía que le sobra

- Eso es lo que le pasó a Sam...

- Pero la mayor parte del tiempo está en macro discotecas, te sugiero que busques por Pandora's, suele deambular por allí.

- Gracias Jennifer, te debo una.

- Te ayudo porque sé que quieres mucho a Sam, y no te rendirás

- No lo haré

La llamada se cortó y ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba, no merecía la pena gastar otra moneda. Pandora's... debía ir allí para encontrarlo, con un poco de suerte...

* * *

**11 horas, 33 minutos**

El doctor James entró en la sala tratando de que su rostro reflejara una esperanza que difícilmente podía transmitirles. Al verle aparecer, la madre de Sam, que acababa de llegar, y Carly se levantaron y fueron hacia él. Antes de que pudieran hablar, lo hizo el médico.

- La hemos estabilizado - informó

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! - Pam Puckett se llevó la mano a la boca

- Entonces... - musitó Carly

- Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, si es que podemos hablar de normalidad en su estado - explicó el médico - Sigue el coma, y sus constantes vitales se mantienen, pero la crisis ha pasado.

- ¿Son normales este tipo de reacciones? - quiso saber su madre

- No hay una respuesta exacta para esto, señora Puckett - dijo el médico midiendo las palabras - Hacemos lo que podemos, pero a veces, aunque les cueste creerlo, no sabemos contra qué luchamos. Ya le dije que su hija puede despertar en 48 horas, seguir así o...

- Ella es fuerte - aseguró Carly

No fue necesario decir nada más.

* * *

**11 horas, 40 minutos**

Carly entró en la sala y observó a Sam.

En la camilla.

Igual que las últimas horas.

Se acercó a ella y la cogió de la mano.

- Sam... puede que no me oigas pero... - casi le era imposible articular palabra por las lágrimas que amenazaban salir de sus ojos - quiero que sepas que vas a salir de esta, Freddie está buscando al que nos vendió esas pastillas, las conseguirá... las conseguirá... él te quiere...

La madre de Sam que estaba observando la escena desde la cristalera de la habitación, empezó a llorar al oír a Carly decir esas palabras. Esto era demasiado para ella.

Y para todos.

* * *

**11 horas, 47 minutos**

Poli seguía caminando por la acera, no sabía qué hacer. Así que decidió que lo mejor sería no torturarse, intentar seguir con su vida. Total, nadie podría incriminarle por venderle una pastilla a esa chica, ¿o si?

Se dirigió a su discoteca habitual, Pandora's, sin saber qué es lo que allí podría encontrarse esta vez... o lo que podría pasar un tiempo después de haber llegado.

* * *

**Hoy os dejaré el capítulo un poco más corto, espero que os haya gustado. Dentro de poco acabará la historia, porque no quiero que sea demasiado larga.**

**Si os gustó, dejen reviews, me hacen felix :)**

**:: Nos leemos pronto, adios ::**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! Sé que no he actualizado esta historia tan seguido como las otras, pero lo hice porque esta historia será bastante corta y por tanto no quería acabarla tan pronto.**

**Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo :)**

* * *

**12 horas, 10 minutos**

Freddie se apoyaba en la pared, cerca de la puerta. Hacía rato que había dejado de mirar afuera de la discoteca. Su atención se mostraba más en quien salía, era demasiado tarde para que Poli entrase ahora, si que es había venido. También se fijaba en otras personas, que llevasen alguna clase de pastillas en la mano, mientras él rezaba que fuese la misma que se tomó Sam.

- Ese hombre no viene... - dijo Freddie susurrando para sí mismo - O se ha ido ya...

Freddie giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

Un hombre corriendo hacia el exterior, hacia la calle. Le resultaba familiar, miró la foto que imprimió y decidió que era él. El hombre al que buscaba.

Reaccionó demasiado tarde pero empezó a correr detrás suya.

* * *

**12 horas, 19 minutos**

Poli seguía sin saber a ciencia cierta por qué corría.

Pero corría.

Con toda su alma.

Aunque solo era un adolescente, para el parecer de Poli, todo se había complicado con aquella chica en coma. Eso, y la policía buscándole.

Giró la cabeza hacia atrás para ver la distancia que le separaba de su perseguidor. Su rostro se le hizo familiar. ¿No había vendido alguna pastilla también a ese chico en el aeropuerto? La situación en la que se encontraba ahora mismo no le permitía pensar con total claridad. Pero aún así, empezó a acelerar, como un auto reflejo.

Freddie también aumentó el ritmo.

Poli empezó a correr en línea recta, en dirección al aparcamiento.

* * *

**12 horas, 26 minutos**

Freddie seguía corriendo, se estaba quedando sin aliento. Al igual que el hombre al que perseguía.

- ¡Vamos! - se gritó Freddie a sí mismo para conseguir algo de ánimos.

Poli corría hasta llegar al aparcamiento, aunque no el línea recta. Acababa de sacarse algo del bolsillo sin dejar de correr y correr.

Freddie se sorprendió al ver cómo el camello, de pronto, parecía detenerse en una fracción de segundo, justo para cambiar el rumbo, casi de forma fulminante, saliendo de estampida hacia la izquierda.

Hizo un último intento, por Sam, por su vida.

Su perseguido giró la cabeza, como si percibiera su aliento.

Y entonces...

El camello resbaló, pisó algo, o fue su propia velocidad. Fuere como fuere sus piernas salieron disparadas hacia arriba, mientras el resto de su cuerpo se le quedaba atrás. Manoteó en el aire, sorprendido, un breve instante.  
Después cayó al suelo, de nuca.

El grito de victoria de Freddie se confundió con el sordo ruido del cráneo de Poli, lo mismo que una cáscara de huevo vacía.

Fue audible desde la distancia.

El camello rebotó junto a una acera.

Llevaba algo en la mano.

Un paquete pequeño que a duras penas, y más por instinto, consiguió echar por el agujero de la alcantarilla que quedaba allí, a su alcance, antes de quedarse definitivamente quieto.

- ¡No! - aulló Freddie comprendiendo de qué se trataba.

* * *

**12 horas, 40 minutos**

Freddie se acercó al hombre.

- No... - volvió a decir envolviendo su expresión en un gemido de desaliento.

Freddie se arrodilló al lado del camello.

- Está... muerto

Se levantó para irse, justo cuando notó una pequeña pastilla blanca al borde de la alcantarilla. No puedo evitar sonreir.

* * *

**12 horas, 55 minutos**

Freddie llegó al hospital a toda prisa, pero no corriendo, estaba demasiado cansado como para hacerlo. Se acercó a la sala donde todavía se encontraba Sam, con Carly a su lado.

Freddie no pudo evitar sonreirle y ella se acercó él para abrazarle, presintiendo que tenía algo bueno que decirle.

- La conseguí... - se limitó a decir, para luego dirigirse directamente a la sala de análisis, para entregarle la pastilla a los médicos.

Carly lo vio desaparecer por la puerta, se acercó a Sam y le cogió la mano.

- Te dije que la conseguiría... - dijo creyendo que su amiga no la escuchaba, con una lágrima amenazando salir por sus ojos.

* * *

**13 horas, 20 minutos**

Sam abrió los ojos lentamente.

Se encontró con Carly, con su madre, con Gibby, Spencer y Freddie. Mirándola fijamente con una gran sonrisa en el rostro de cada uno.

Estaba viva.

* * *

**¡No! Este _no_ es el final de la historia :P aún queda otro capítulo. Dejen reviews si les gustó.**

**Hasta pronto.**


	5. Chapter 5 (Epílogo)

**Bueno, les prometí un epílogo, un último capítulo y... bueno, aquí está. No mucha gente sigue esta historia pero eso no evita que la siga escribiendo :) Lean el último capítulo, espero que les guste. Disfruten:**

* * *

Una semana después de estar en observación, los médicos dieron el alta a Samantha Puckett, que regresó a casa con su familia.

Ese día, ella y Freddie habían quedado para hablar. Solos, sin Carly ni ningún otro que pudiera molestarlos.

- Me han dicho que me salvé gracias a ti - dijo Sam sorprendiendo a Freddie, que ya se encontraba en el lugar donde habían acordado verse.

- Si... bueno... - dijo Freddie girándose para verla

- Gracias

- No hay de qué

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, que Freddie rompió diciendo:

- Ven conmigo, quiero enseñarte algo

Sam, sin preguntar nada pero obviamente confundida, le siguió hasta un lugar cercano. Al verlo, Sam se quedó paralizada.

- Siéntate - dijo Freddie dándole unas palmaditas a aquel banco.

- Vale - dijo Sam sentándose - ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

- Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? Aquí fue donde rompiste conmigo

- Sí, lo recuerdo

Otro silencio, esta vez interrumpido por Sam:

- Sabes que no fue en serio - dijo intentando no pensar en si después se arrepentiría

- Lo sé - respondió Freddie - Solo estabas enfadada, no tuve tiempo de hacer nada antes de que... sucediera esto

Sam se inclinó a besarlo, tomando a Freddie desprevenido, pero correspondió el beso sin dudarlo.

- ¿Sabes qué? - preguntó Sam rompiendo el beso

- ¿Qué?

- Mientras estaba en coma, en la camilla... podía veros, y escucharos - hizo una pequeña pausa para coger la mano de Freddie - y sentiros

Freddie sonrió

- Sam... - dijo levantándose del banco y haciendo una pausa

- ¿Qué? - dijo Sam impacientemente

-... ¿quieres casarte conmigo? - dijo poniéndose de rodillas delante de Sam y sacando una pequeña caja, de donde asomó un precioso anillo de plata

- Yo... yo... Freddie, solo tenemos 18 años - dijo Sam notablemente impresionada

- Ya lo sé, pero después de lo que hemos pasado... no quiero arriesgarme a perderte y que no seas nada para mi. Prefiero quedarme viudo como apodo en vez de corazón roto.

- Yo...

- ¿Aceptas? - dijo Freddie todavía arrodillado

- Claro que sí - dijo Sam sonriendo

Freddie se levantó y corrió a besarla

- Te amo

- Yo también te amo

* * *

Un día aleatorio muchos años después, cuando Sam y Freddie ya tenían 35 años, una chica de 17 años llegó a casa después de un duro día en el instituto, pero venía acompañada de buenas noticias, o no tan buenas...

- Hola mamá, hola papá - dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada uno - Hola enano - dijo cariñosamente a su hermano pequeño de 12 años, que se encontraba jugando con su portátil

- Laura, deja en paz a Danny - dijo Sam

- ¿Por qué me sigues llamando enano? Un año más y entraré en el instituto - dijo Danny apagando el ordenador

- Por nada, es que me gusta molestarle

- Se parece a ti - susurró Freddie al oído de Sam

- Y Danny es clavadito a ti - respondió Sam riendo

Laura dejó la mochila en el sofá y regresó con sus padres sosteniendo una carta en la mano

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Freddie

- Me han ofrecido un intercambio en Londres

Sam y Freddie abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, avivando malos recuerdos del pasado.

- ¿Estáis bien? Son solo 2 semanas

- Claro... es solo que... tal vez es mejor que no...

- ¡Claro que puedes ir! - dijo Freddie interrumpiendo a Sam

- ¡Gracias! Sois los mejores - dijo abrazándoles

Esa noche, Sam no podía dormir y al parecer Freddie tampoco

- Tienes que superar ese medio, Sam

- ¿Eh?

- No puedes proteger tanto a Laura, y tampoco a Danny. No les pasará lo mismo

- Ya lo sé, pero...

- Pero nada. Iremos con ella, tranquila.

- Está bien - dijo Sam acurrucándose contra él

- Te amo

- Yo también te amo

* * *

Dos semanas después, Sam, Freddie y Danny estaban en el aeropuerto despidiéndose de Laura. Tras 20 minutos de espera, las puertas del avión se cerraron. Laura ya estaba dentro, a salvo. Ahora era su turno de mejorar su vida.

Sam sonrió a Freddie

- Te amo - dijo besándole

Danny también sonrió al verles.

* * *

_«Toda esa gente solitaria,_

_¿de dónde ha salido?_

_Toda esa gente solitaria,_

_¿adónde pertenece?»_

Eleanor Rigby

Paul McCartney

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Os dije que la historia no sería larga :P Bueno, espero que me dejen reviews.**

**Nos vemos en otra historia :)**


End file.
